Red, White, and Pink
by Clara Rose Stark
Summary: Captain America meets a Krylorian. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Pink skin, purple eyes. But she is also hurting. Can true love blossom. Steve Rogers/OC pairing. Lots of fluff. AU somewhat.
1. chapter 1

**AN: hello all!! This is my second fanfiction. I had an idea after rewatching all the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. I really think the Krylorian women are beautiful. They are a pink color with Bright eyes. I also love Captain America. I don't really ship him with anyone in particular. So I got to thinking what if Peter Quill (Star-Lord). Brought a Kry girl to earth and she fell for Steve Rogers. And he fell for her :) This is mostly AU and not really Canon. But I have it in my head and need to get it out. Enjoy! Please review!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did there would be much more Tony and Pepper because I love them :)**

The second Peter Quill's ship docked at Stark tower I started to panic. This is it. I'm on Earth. Everyone will hate me.

I was very appreciative to Peter for saving me. He happened to be on a mission and saw that I was being held as a slave. This happens often to Kry women in my Galaxy. But Peter remembered me. We dated for awhile a few years ago. My family is gone and I had nowhere else to go. He said he was headed to earth to meet up with the avengers. Whoever they are. He offered to bring me along and I was welcome to stay with him or stay on earth.

To be honest I don't really want to stay with him. It was nice of him to offer. But I can tell I make him and the other girl Gamora uncomfortable. It's not that I still have feelings for him. But it is odd. We don't really know each other anymore. So here we are on earth, about to meet new people. I'm still not sure how to act around others. Being a slave for so long will make you a little skittish.

We walk in and are greeted by a man called Tony and a woman named Pepper.

"Hello Mr.Stark." Peter says

"Who's the...girl?" Tony states looking towards me confused.

"This is Abbyreata. She was being held as slave and I got her out of there. If she doesn't want to come back with us. I was wondering if you had a place for her to stay awhile? She doesn't really have anyone." He looks over at me. "Unless you would like to stay with us?" He walks over and grabs my hands. "It's no trouble at all. I'm sorry for everything. If I would have known…" he trails off.

I place me hand on his cheek. "Peter, how could you have know? We haven't been together in years. I will be forever grateful for you rescuing me. But I think I do need to start over. Somewhere new." I look over to Tony and Pepper. "If you don't mind I would need a place a stay. Until I get a place of my own. I am more than willing to work off any debt I owe for letting me stay."

"Nonsense!" Pepper states. "You are more than welcome to stay. No need to work or repay us." She smiles. As she is talking a few people walk in. Two men and a woman with dark red hair. They all look as though they have just come from a battle. The one man has a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow. The other. Wow. He is not the first human I have seen that looks good. I mean, Peter sure is good looking. But this one is….Amazing. He is wearing a red, white, and blue suit. His shield of the same colors. He takes off his helmet and I can see more of his face. He is covered in dirt and blood but looks fine considering. I look up at him when our eyes meet. He stops suddenly causing the woman to almost walk into him.

"What's the deal Cap?" She states. He looks taken aback and sets his shield down.

"Nothing. Um..looks like we have visitors." He says looking back at me with a slight grin on his face. Ok well that grin sure does something to me. I smile back and he walks over.

"Hey Cap. This is Abbyreata. She is Krylorian. You know Peter. He rescued her and she will be staying with us for awhile." Tony states.

"Hello. I'm Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you. I hope to get to know you better while your here." He says to me while extending a hand.

I'm not sure why but when he extends his hand I flinch back. I guess subconsciously I was expecting a slap. He looks a little hurt by my actions.

"Um yeah, Abby was held a slave for the last year. She is a little skittish." Peters states, he rubs my back a little in support. Damn. I need to get over this fear.

When I look at Steve, his eyes look sad. For me? I'm not sure.

"I am so sorry Abbyreata, I promise I mean you no harm." He smiles

"No I'm sorry. It's hard to get used to people being nice. Please call me Abby. It's very nice to meet you Steve." I smile and extend my hand. He takes it and instead of shaking it, he brings my hand to his lips and places a kiss to my knuckles. He smiles again and I think I might combust. This man is amazing.

"I hope to see you around, Abby" he says and turns to talk some more to Tony, they start to head out of the room when he glances back and waves at me before leaving.

I look over towards Peter who was talking to the man with the bow. When he smirks at me.

"What?" I say. He is so exasperating sometimes.

"Hhmmm...nothing. Except I don't think I have to worry about you. You seem to have already found a friend." He says with a wink.

"Um yes. A friend. What's wrong with that?" I say. Is he implying something?

"Nothing." He smiles "Just that Cap sure seemed taken with you. He thinks your hot!"

"Peter. Shut it." I warn. But I smile still. "I'm sure he was just being nice. Plus he most likely has never seen a Kry before. He was just... curious."

"Ha! Yeah really curious. He wants in your pants." He says a little loudly.

"Peter! You are such a….you know this is why we broke up." I say

"Because, I'm so handsome you couldn't take it?" He says with a wink. He then pulls me in for a hug and kisses my head. "Listen, these people are really good people. You'll be safe. But if you need to talk or get out of here just call me ok." He looks down at me and then let's me go.

"Thanks Peter. For everything." I kiss him on the cheek and he waves and heads back to his ship.

I look back over to where Pepper is. She is talking to Tony and Steve who came back. Steve is glancing at me strangely. But he smiles. I smile back and head over to them.

 **End chapter note: So Abbyreata is my own character. She is not be confused with Bereet, who was on Peters ship in GOTG. In my mind Peter dated Abbyreata on and off before Bereet. Although they have not seen each other in years. I assume it is easy to fall back into a comfortable friendship between the two.** **I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I lost track of time and need to get my son to therapy. Please review!! Also check out my Rogue and Logan Fanfic, Belle of the Ball :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG. I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF THREE LOGAN/ROGUE STORIES. BUT I AM BACK!! PLEASE ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING.

I head over to them when Pepper smiles warmly at me.

"So we have a room all ready for you. I made sure you had some clothes in there for you. We can go shopping later. Your room is right across from Steve's so…." Pepper says nicely when Steve cuts her off.

"I'm heading there now. I can show you." He says with that smile that makes my insides warm. I thank Pepper for the clothes. I mean I am wearing my short dress uniform and a big jacket of Peters so I don't have anything else.

"So you and Peter…" Steve starts to say.

"Yeah he and I used to date. Years ago. He is really nice though. Got me out of there. Said he had to make a stop to Earth. Told me all about Earth's mightiest heroes. Said I could stay if I wanted. But...I don't think I could stay with him. He is a great friend and we get along well. But Gamora gives me these looks like I might take him from her." I chuckle. The thought of Peter wanting me more than Gamora. She was much prettier than me. And she can fight. I can barely protect myself.

We stop in the hallway. There is a door on each side of us.

"Well here is our stop. This is your room." He says pointing to my door. "I'm right here across from you. If you need anything. Just let me know." He says with a smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you Abby. If you need to talk. I'm here." He says.

He reaches down and takes my hand, squeezing it. The touch brings shivers up my spine.

"Thank you Steve." I say, then turn and head to my room.

I am deep asleep when it happens. My nightmare. Peter is trying to get me out of there but can't. He gets killed. I get punished. I am screaming and crying for master to stop. A part of me knows I am asleep. But I can't wake up. Suddenly I hear him.

"Abby! Wake up! Abby! It's just a nightmare. Abby!" He is screaming. Suddenly in my nightmare master grabs something and starts to slam it down on my face.

"AHHHHH!" I scream, my voice is hoarse and then suddenly I am being wrapped in strong arms. I push and hit and try to get away. When I hear him.

"Shh Abby. It's just me. It's Steve." He says while grabbing my wrists to stop me from lashing out.

"Steve?" I ask not wanting to believe it.

He cups my face in his hands. "Yeah it's me. Your ok. Your safe." He says gently

"Oh God...I'm ok..I'm ok." I say, then I cling to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and hang on. His strong arms wrapped around me and he pulls me into his lap. He is rubbing my back in soothing circles while shushing me. He smells so good. Like soap, pine trees, and a little bit like ice. I breath him in trying to calm myself.

I finally am able to calm down some when I realize my position. I am in Steve's lap. He is practically a stranger. He looks to be in sweatpants and nothing else. No shirt. I am wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top left for me by Pepper. I slowly pull back and can't stop staring at his chest. God, that is a good chest.

I clear my throat but it still comes out hoarse from screaming. "I'm sorry." I start to slide off his lap when he hangs on not letting me move.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking into my eyes with nothing but concern.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. You can head back to bed." I say. Swiping the tears off my eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, it's ok. I was worried." He says reaching up and wiping away the stray tears from my cheeks. "You didn't bother me." He lets me go and I scoot back against the headboard. I notice his eyes slip down to my chest and then legs. He quickly reverts them back to my eyes and jumps up. "Well. If your good I'll just…." He says gesturing to the door.

Why does he seem so embarrassed all of a sudden?

"Um...ok. Thanks again."

Steve heads out the door and I try and get back to sleep, when it happens again. Another nightmare as soon as I drift off. But this one is different. Steve is holding me when he is ripped away from me. Master is hurting him instead of me. I am begging him to stop, to hurt me instead.

"No! Please stop!" I am screaming. "STEVE!!!"

"I'm here, I'm here. Abby, wake up" I hear Steve say as he is pulling me into his arms.

"Don't go, please don't go!" I say while sobbing.

"Ok, ok I won't. I'm right here." He says while pulling me back to lay on the bed. I snuggle into his side, my head on his chest and cry myself to sleep.

I am to warm. But it's also the most comfortable I have ever felt. I snuggle into the bed deeper when I realize I'm not alone. There is a strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I feel something press against my ass and it hits me. It's Steve. I asked him to stay last night. Ohh God. This is not good. Upon further study I realize our legs are intertwined and my shirt has risen up so his arm wrapped around my waist is on my bare skin. I feel him try and pull me closer while pressing into me more. I try not to get caught up in how good it feels. When he suddenly stiffens. He must be awake and is mortified. I am sure he didn't expect to wake up with me, and his morning wood, well that's just what it was right? Not because he was attracted to me. He just met me and I am an alien to him.

"Abby" he asks in the most amazing sleepy voice ever. I don't know why but I decide to pretend to be asleep. He slowly untangles from me and when he gets up I try to focus on not opening my eyes.

"Shit Steve, what are you doing?" He mumbles to himself. I feel him brush my hair behind my ear and then hear him walk away and shut the door.

After I shower I put my hair in a French braid and put on some jeans and a white T-shirt. Pepper got my exact size somehow. I head downstairs. Pepper is at the counter on the phone.

"Yes. No. I completely understand but...ok yes fine." She hangs up and smiles at me. "Did you sleep well?"

I shrug. "I had a few nightmares. But ok otherwise. Thanks again for the clothes" I smile

"So we have hit a snag. Tony is worried about your well being if we were to go out in public. Vision can make himself look human but…" I cut her off.

"But I can't. I am the only person on Earth who is pink with purple eyes I bet." I say. I was worried about that. How the humans would take me. Someone so different.

"Unfortunately yes. We are worried how others would take you. We think it's best to do a press conference, introduce you to the world. Let them know why you're here, that you're here under our protection." says to me with sadness in her eyes.

I sigh "it's fine. I guessed as much. It's hard for people to accept things that are different."

"But they should." I hear Steve say as he enters the room. He is in jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. I feel my heart pickup speed. He looks so good.

"Yeah well. The world has never seen someone who is all pink before." I say with a chuckle. He walks over to me and stops right in front of me.

"I don't mind." He says with a wink. This man is going to be the death of me. "Listen, I am free today. I was going to offer to show you around town. But since you're stuck inside for awhile...want to watch some movies with me? I have quite a few to catch up on being frozen for 70 years."

"That sounds nice. I have never seen any Earth movies….wait...frozen for 70 years!?" I exclaim. Did I hear him right?

"Oh yeah" he says with a chuckle. " I forgot. You have no idea. I was given a super serum when I was 20 years old. That was 70 years ago something happened and I crashed into the ocean and got frozen in ice. They found me and brought me to the surface. But I still survived because of the serum in my body."

"Wow so that makes you what? 90 years old?" I ask with a smile.

"Yep sure am" he says winking again.

"You don't look so bad….for an old man" I say with a smirk. He takes a step closer to me, we are so close I can feel his breath ghost over my hair on the top of my head. He leans down so his mouth is near my ear.

"Your a sassy one." He whispers and it makes me shiver. He pulls away. "Is it just me or are you blushing? Looks like you have gotten an even darker shade of pink" he smiles

"Alright there old man. Take it to the bedroom." Tony says while walking in. He looks at me and winks and I jump back away from Steve.

"Come on let's get some coffee and pick out a movie" He says grabbing my hand and leading me to where the coffee is. If he keeps touching me I don't know what I'm going to do. How can he make me feel this way. I just met him. But there is something about him that makes me feel safe. If only he felt the same.

END CHAPTER NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
